Dio Brando
|0 = Dio Brando |1 = DIO}} |Image = File: |0 = Dio_PB |1 = DIO_EoH}}.png 200px |Caption = Artwork of Dio's |0 = Phantom Blood appearance |1 = Stardust Crusaders appearance, after assimilating Jonathan Joestar's body,}} from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven |Creator = Various |Old=AMNC's version (2002) |New=Mr. Giang's version (2019) |Origin = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure}} Dio Brando, later known as simply DIO, is a major antagonist from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He is the main antagonist of both JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders. Originally poor on the streets of Victorian England, Dio was the son of the thief Dario Brando, whom Dio held in contempt due to his abusive and alcoholic nature, holding him responsible for his mother's death. After killing his father and learning of a debt his father owed to George Joestar I, Dio went to the Joestars with the intention of stealing their fortune for himself by tricking George into adopting him and secretly killing both George and his only son, Jonathan Joestar. After Jonathan foiled Dio's plan, Dio threw away his humanity by killing George and using his blood to activate the Stone Mask, turning Dio into a vampire. After receiving Hamon training, Jonathan nearly kills Dio, who is forced to decapitate himself in order to survive. 100 years after his initial defeat, DIO emerges from a casket unearthed from the bottom of the sea, now having assimilated Jonathan's body and acquiring the ability to use a Stand; this however, causes a chain reaction in the surviving members of the Joestar family as their Stand powers awaken as well. DIO's Stand, The World, is a close range stand that takes on the form of a muscular humanoid and is capable of extreme precision and brute strength; The World's most notable ability, however, is its ability to temporarily stop time, during which only DIO and The World can move, thus rendering any opponent completely defenseless. In M.U.G.E.N, Dio has been made by various authors in both his original appearance from Phantom Blood and his appearance in Stardust Crusaders after assimilating Jonathan's body and acquiring a Stand, with most of these versions using his sprites from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future. Warusaki3's first version With the majority of his gameplay having been borrowed from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future, along with a few minor alterations, DIO comes complete with his Stand power and near-faithful accuracy to the game, in order to make sure he stands out among all other M.U.G.E.N character everywhere in ZA WARUDO!!! Warusaki3's second version Based on his final boss form from Heritage for the Future, Warusaki's second take on the usurper vampire bears some striking similarity to his first, but has many things that set him apart in order to reflect his boss status. For starters, DIO can now throw his knives at any time, even while outside of frozen time. He also gains access to his signature Road Roller!, which gives him an absurd amount of damage for a low Power cost. See Also *Shadow DIO, a playable form of Dio from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future based on his initial story appearance. Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters from the U.K. Category:Ice Element Users Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Characters Category:Knife and Dagger Users Category:Villains Category:Vampires Category:Video Game Characters